From Me to You
by Fea-Varcion
Summary: A story based off the original story-line of Kimi to Boku, with nothing but romance. Mainly light romance between Shun and Yuuta, as well as Yuuki and Chizuru. Kaname will be paired with the perfect OC. This story is strictly Shounen-Ai and daily life. Nothing more, and nothing less. I hope you enjoy these 'short stories' in each chapter.


"Ah, Shun. Hand me the water." Yuuki said, pointing to the cup of water that was sitting on the dining table. Shun sighed and stood, walking over to the table to get the cup and handing it to the blonde male. "Thank you." He mumbled, taking a sip from the cup.

"That... Wasn't your water, Yuuki." Kaname stated, pointing to the cup that was on the kitchen counter. "That was _my_ water." He added.

Instantly, Yuuki spit the water out, all over Kaname and Chizuru, whom both voiced their complaints. "That's disgusting." He frowned, handing the cup to Yuuta. Yuuta sighed and placed the cup onto the table and wiped his hands off on his pants, "Even Yuuta doesn't want to touch it."

"That's because you have so much spit and water coming from the side of it." Yuuta explained blankly. "Next time, remember where you put your cups."

"You're so mean." Yuuki complained. Shun awkwardly smiled and chuckled.

"It's alright; I'll just get clean cups this time. Is that alright?" Shun looked over to Kaname, wondering if it'd be okay to raid his kitchen for some cups. Kaname nodded and shrugged, while Chizuru jumped up and clung to Shun's arm. "Eh..?"

"I'll help you!" He smiled goofily, following the pink-haired male into the kitchen to serve more cold cups of water.

"Thank you, Chizuru-kun." Shun smiled genuinely.

The pair gathered the cups and poured the cold water into them, both sighing in relief. Shun took the cups back to the rest of the group on a platter, while Chizuru cleaned up the rest of the objects and followed the pinkette back into the living room.

"Here you go." Shun said as he handed each one a cup.

"Thank you." They all said dully, but in unison. Shun smiled at them and nodded, situating himself on the couch and pulling his feet up while he sipped at the cup.

"Thank you for letting us stay here today." Shun smiled to Kaname's mother happily. "It was nice seeing you again."

"It's nice to see you boys again as well! Please, don't be afraid to spend the night next time, okay?" She replied, returning the grateful smile.

"Oh, yes of course." Shun replied.

"Mom! Don't just invite _them_ back into the house whenever you please!" Kaname yelled at his mother.

"B-but... They just want to be friends... Why are you so mean?" She questioned her son.

"Hey. Let's get out of here." Yuuki pulled at Yuuta's arm while Chizuru pulled at Shun's. The pair dragged the other two out of the doorway and onto the sidewalk.

"We get the point, Yuuki." Yuuta stated pulling his arm away from his twin. "Let's all head home before it gets too dark."

"We should walk each other home then!" Chizuru offered with a grin. "So? Since its dark and all, it'd be safe, right?!"

Shun shook his head, "But then, by the time the last person gets to their house, it'd be really dark by then. Also, don't you think we'd be really tired as well?"

"Definitely." Yuuki partially complained. "I'd be really tied by the time we reach Shun's house."

There was a long moment of silence.

"Isn't Shun's house one of the closer ones anyways?" Yuuta asked questionably. "Chizuru lives the farthest, right?"

"Wait! I'd go home by myself?!" Chizuru frowned and looked to Shun, "Shun-chan! You'll come with me, right?!"

"Eh.. B-but... That'd be a really far walk and...-"

"Shuuunnn-chan!" Chizuru clung to Shun's arm. "Please?!" Shun sighed and nodded slowly, "Yes! Thank you Shun-chan!" Chizuru grinned happily.

"Hey, Shun. Won't you be tired from walking him all the way to where he lives and back? We'll walk him as far as we can go, so you don't have to worry." Yuuta stepped in, pulling Shun away from Chizuru's grasp. "You should go home first." He stated.

"But he asked me to.."

"You'll be going out of your way for him. It's not worth it." Yuuta interrupted.

"Definitely not worth it." Yuuki agreed.  
"B-but..-"

"Ah, let's go home before it gets too dark." Yuuta turned, pulling Shun along with him despite his protests. Chizuru frowned and complained his discontent with the setup on how he was getting home.

"The next day is just as warm as the last." Shun stated, fanning himself with a small fan. Fuyuki stared at his older brother with a small frown. Shun looked up and took notice of the youngest sibling, "Ah, Fuyuki. Can you-"

"No. I'm not." Fuyuki frowned, plopping onto the couch and yawning lazily. "It's too hot to do anything."

"... I was going to ask if you could get the watermelon..." Shun sighed and stood, "I'll get it then, and we can share."

"With salt?"

"A-ah.. Sure, I'll bring the salt too."

A few minutes later, Shun walked back in with the watermelon and salt, setting it down on the table where Fuyuki had only recently sat. "Here you go." He smiled to his little brother.

"It's so hot..." Fuyuki mumbled, taking a slice of watermelon and sprinkling salt over it. "Why won't mom turn on the A/C?" He partially complained.

"Only when it's really hot outside, she said." Shun answered, turning on the TV.

"It is really hot outside, inside feels like a sauna right now." Fuyuki frowned, nibbling on the watermelon slice. "Did our sisters come home yet?"

Shun thought for a moment, "I haven't seen them today. If they don't come home today, it'll be sometime during the week, if I remember correctly." He smiled to his brother once more.

"Boo." Fuyuki yawned and grabbed another slice of watermelon. "You're not going to hang out with that group of yours today?"

"They asked earlier.. I felt it was better to just stay home for today." Fuyuki let out a low growl. "E-eh? What's the matter?" Shun asked, feeling completely worried.

"If you go and hang out with them, I won't have to say in the house!" Fuyuki yelled, "Go hang out with those idiots!"

"B-but... I-I don't want to... If you really want to leave.. Then go ahead.."

"Mom would ask though, and she'll ask _you_ where I am. If neither of us is in the house, she'll think that we're out together." Fuyuki explained.

Shun sighed quietly. "You want to go out with Mamiya then, huh?"

"Mhmm." Fuyuki nodded.

"Alright, I'll call them then."

"Do you remember when we went to the Karaoke place?!" Chizuru asked, "Let's go back!"

"I'd rather not; my throat doesn't want to sing today." Yuuki complained, "Let's go eat, it'll most likely be cold there." He earned nods from Shun and Yuuta. "See? They agree."

"But... Karaoke... I've wanted to sing for a long time." Chizuru mumbled. "Just once?"

"Maybe later in the day, it should be cooler then, right?" Shun questioned.

"It'll never get cold with this heat..." Yuuta sighed.

"Now that I think about it, what colleges have you guys decided on going to?" Kaname questioned the group, "Or.. Have any of you decided?" Yuuta and Yuuki shrugged, while Chizuru and Shun gave him questioning looks. Kaname sighed, "You're all HOPELESS!" He yelled before storming off. Chizuru grinned and followed behind the storming raven, with Yuuki beside him.

"I remember having a conversation like this, when we were still second years." Yuuta stated, walking slowly.

"Yeah.." Shun nodded, following the older twin. "I don't really think I know what I want to do in the future.." Yuuta stopped walking and turned to stare at the pinkette. Shun managed to walk right into him due to his overthinking. "I-I'm sorry!"

"I don't think any of us know what we're doing in the future." Yuuta pointed out, casually pushing Shun a little distance away. "I'm wondering about it myself, but I think you're going to hurt yourself before you figure it out."

"Probably..." Shun sighed and stared at the ground, "If we don't hurry, we'll lose them." Shun stated, glancing up the road. He instantly started to run after the other three.

"Wait, Shun." Yuuta grabbed Shun's shirt and pulled him back, "I need to talk to you."

"A-about what?" Shun stuttered, fixing his shirt.

"There have been a lot of times that we've managed to be left together like this. I feel like… It's beginning to become real." Yuuta stated.

"H-huh?"

"The feeling that I've been having, it's different from last year, and the years before that."

"I... I don't think I understand what you're talking about."

"Shun." Yuuta stared straight at Shun's pink eyes, "Shun.. I-"

"There you guys are!" Chizuru jumped onto Shun's shoulders, "We couldn't find you, so we thought that you guys got lost!" Yuuki walked over to Yuuta and clung to his arm quietly.

"You lost Kaname though." Yuuta stated.

"He went home, his mom wanted him. He wouldn't take us." Yuuki complained.

"I see.. So.. He's continuing his affair."

"Most definitely."

"That idiot." Yuuta sighed. "Well then, let's go give him a warm visit." He glanced over to Shun, noticing the small blush that formed on his face.

Yuuki and Chizuru began walking again, and Yuuta waited before he and Shun followed after. "Shun." Yuuta whispered loud enough for the pinkette to hear.

"Yes..?"

"I like you, Shun."

"Yuuta-kun..." Shun glanced up to the older twin, "Yuuta-kun, wouldn't you think that's a bit strange?" He whispered back.

"Not really. I've felt that way for a while; I was hoping that you wouldn't mind."

"Yuuta-kun... I don't know how I should feel about you though."

"Shun, it doesn't have to be the same way."

"But I.."

"Shun, Yuuta! Come on!" Chizuru yelled from down the street. "Come on! Come on!"

Shun smiled and waved, "Alright!" He yelled back, "We can talk about this later, if you don't mind, Yuuta-kun."

"Ah.. Right."


End file.
